Glitched
by Elsannasis
Summary: Have you ever looked down at your own two hands and realized that all of your thoughts, memories, and entire being is just a program? From ashes to ashes, and from dust to dust. This story tells the tragedy of Elsa and Anna, and how when you try to move on life just swings you right back to the start. ([STP and eventual Incest.])


With a crank of my wrench and a twist of my screwdriver, I saw that it was done. The effigy of the woman who I knew in a life before laid beneath me on my crafting table, it's lifelike eyes closed and seemingly waiting…

I wiped the sweat off of my brow and thought over everything I had been working on once again. No matter how many times I thought it through, my idea stayed the same and my mind was sure. This was the only way back. This was the only way forward. I produced the locket of a golden heart that hung around my neck and flipped it open to see the treasure that I kept inside.

A handmade painting of her. Of my sister Anna. With her bright red hair and a smile so wide it threatened to outshine the sun. The emotional value of this painting was severe to me, and so with a single determined nod I shut the locket and let it fall back to my breast.

This was how it had to be. Anna would understand.

Retreating from the crafting table, I made my way to the stone alchemy stand stationed just before the largest window of the room. Brushing away the empty breakers and still dripping test tubes, I fetched the only potion left hanging above the bunsen burner, a sparkling red substance thick with chemical concoctions and _magic._

Reaching underneath the table I put on a pair of thick leather gloves and armed myself with a shining pair of tonsils that protruded about a foot outward. Using those tools I dipped the metal tips of the tonsils in the beaker with a loud burning hiss, and retrieved the eye that had been soaking from within the beaker's contents. A metal sphere, hand carved and bolted together with extreme care. I made it myself, but I knew it was missing one crucial component.

I already ran the tests over and over again, the effigy was complete and ready for finalization. All that it was waiting for was the eye. Knowing that I only had one attempt to do this right, I couldn't help but second guess my procedures from the past twenty-four hours. However, I stopped myself before I could delve too much into thought. I already did everything I could, I had to risk it all, and power the device.

Returning to the effigy I carefully placed the eye within its right socket, the eye rolled around it's new home before the ruby pupil stared up at me expectantly. If I messed up now then the spell would be botched, or worse, I would create an abomination. Taking off my gloves and arming myself with a steel knife, I slit the tip of my fingers and allowed a single drop of blood fall onto the eye.

And waited.

The eye rolled around in it's socket, suddenly and quickly, to the point that I could hear the sound of metal against metal fill the entire room. I took a step back in fear, but I couldn't look away. The eye spun faster and faster gaining momentum with each rotation. Just when I thought that something terribly wrong was going to happen, the spinning reached it's climax, and the eye stopped abruptly.

I took a step forward and saw the most outlandish thing.

The ruby pupil glowed…

...And the effigy…

...SMILED.

* * *

 **GLITCHED**

"-and last but not least, this is your bedroom." I heard her say as we arrived upon a simple white door that was laced with the emblem of Arendelle. A rush of nostalgia washed over me, followed by a strange feeling of deja vu. Have I done this before?

"I think I might actually remember this." I commented and watched as her eyes widened with hope. "This is… where I slept right? Where I built pillow forts when I was young, where I stayed in bed when I was sick and- and you fed me chicken noodle soup that one rainy day when I got a cold right?" I surprised even myself with the knowledge and saw for the first time since I met her, the woman smile.

"That is all correct Anna." She nodded. "I am more than relieved that you can remember some of these things. I was afraid that you wouldn't remember anything at all." The woman reached out with her hands for a moment, before letting them fall limply at her sides. Turning my attention back to the door, I gripped it's smooth copper knob cautiously and swung it open.

I was attacked by a barrage of senses. My right eye darted to and fro scanning all manners of objects with a bright flash of red. I could feel electricity flow through my wires, and data being stored away to a location that I couldn't quite reach, literally a body within a body. This sensation- the realization that everything I thought was true, scared me, and I took a step back with a gasp.

"Is everything alright Anna?" The woman said, shaking me out of my shock. I didn't know what to say. Was everything alright?

"Yes, of course." I answered, not wanting to worry the woman with no need. Taking a step forward I reentered the room and much to my relief I was not as overcomed with sensations as before.

I could hear birds chirping from outside the window. I could feel the warmth from the sun spreading across my skin and metal, reaching my core. But most of all I could _smell_ everything that was Anna. How she smelt like fresh grown flowers with a pinch of strawberries, or was it peach? I could see Anna's bed still unmade and Anna's clothes spread across the floor as a mess. I could feel all of this, and suddenly I came upon the realization that Anna is me. I was the girl that didn't bother with my room's cleanliness. I was the girl that opened the windows during warm summer days to listen to the birds sing and smell the garden below. I was the one who lived here, and with a flick of red flash from my metallic right eye, I grinned in happiness and familiarity.

"You know, although I've never been here before I just have to say that it feels great to be back!" I commented and flopped myself on my bed bouncing in place. "But if I haven't been here in so long… why is the room such a mess? I thought we had maids who could clean it?"

I saw the woman's smile turn into a deep frown. "I didn't want to disturb anything that was hers…" I heard her answer wistfully. "-That was- or is yours now."

This caught my attention and propping myself upright and onto the edge of the bed using my metallic spare arm, I asked her a question. "You were really close to your sister? Weren't you?"

I saw her shake her head and a small hopeful smile replace her features. "Well now I have her back, and I _am_ really close to her." She surprised me by taking a small step forward, and then a giant leap as she threw her arms around me for a bone breaking hug. I could feel tears drip from her eyes onto my hair and skin, and slowly I allowed myself to return the hug.

A faint sense of familiarity washed over me. "Yes… Yes I am, Master. I'm back."

* * *

It was just me again. Alone in my room and watching the beautiful outdoors from my window sill, kicking my legs out of the edge and excepting the slight chill of the winter air… or was it spring?

Blots and patches of snow covered the garden and surrounding landscape as they still melted, it made me wonder, did I just recently missed a snowfall? This intern made me realize that I actually, had no clue what day of the month today was, or even what month of the year, and so after watching the scenery for a few more minutes I climbed back in through the window and tried to recall where I kept track of the time.

I stood awkwardly for a moment, before recalling that I had a calendar in my walk in bathroom, and with a skip I made my way across the room and into the lavatory.

As I was passing the sink my reflection caught my attention, and slowly I brought myself back to look at the woman who was staring at me through the mirror.

Coppery red hair done up in an elegant bun, a single green ribbon tying it all together.

I brought my hand to my face and touched the light amount of freckles that I had there and came to a realization that the freckles on my face weren't the same ones I had before, and in fact, they had moved position… or were entirely different spots to begin with.

Of course I noticed my metal eye, it's ruby red pupil small enough and bright enough to pass as a laser pointer. I brought my fingers to touch it and realized I felt no pain in doing so. However, the eyeball reacted on its own, its pupil floating away from my touch and I realized that I didn't have complete control over it no matter how strongly I concentrated my will.

I continued my careful examination of the features I wasn't fully familiar too, and realized that my right arm had no flesh on its surface at all, but instead, was made out of a hardened steel that was dirty with scuff marks and electrical burning. I scratched the arm and realized that I could still feel pain, but not to the point that was normal.

A part of my face was metal too, screwed together to what I could only assume was my skull with thin metal bolts and nails, each one carefully placed. Did Master build me? I thought to myself, but something in the mirror moved and it caught me by surprise.

This something was a thin metal claw protruding from my back. A third limb that was flat and fell against my the small of me, concealing itself to the untrained eye. This third limb however now bobbled leisurely in the air, still behind my back as if it were a creature of it's own, and I realized that I didn't have complete control of this part either. Was the eye and the claw connected?

I felt a little scared, and a sudden wave of depression flew through me as I took another step back. The claw retracted back behind me, out of vision as if it was ashamed of itself and my eye flashed a bright red. I wanted to cry. I wasn't who I was before… and it was tempting to sit down on the closed toilet and let the tears roll out of me.

But I didn't. I was Anna! The chirpy, lucky-go-happy girl that always had a smile on her face. Instead I decided to make a funny face in the mirror where I opened all of my hands out as claws, and the third limb on my back decided to do the same. Letting out a silly, and quite loud screech, I threw off the dress I was wearing in a quick swoop and decided that I was going to have a bath to clean myself up.

I sung songs to myself to pass the time as the water poured through the copper spigot of the bath. I sung as if I were part of a choir, and did my best to impress my unseen audience. When the water was drawn I lept in the tub giggling as water splashed over the edges, and allowed myself to sink down to my neck in the warm substance.

I was glad I wasn't electrocuted or anything like that.

The water felt good and I decided to wash myself completely from my head to my toes. The shampoos and soaps were stale and clumpy, dried out from lack of use and open bottle caps. During this time I discovered that I, thankfully, still had all of my lady bits in human form. It was something that I wanted to be sure of, but couldn't really check in my masters company.

When the water grew cold I just drained some of the cold water out and fauceted new, warm water in. I was happy, and I rested my head against my hands and stared up at the decorated ceiling of my bathroom. Of course I had to get out eventually, and when the skin on my left hand became wrinkled and pruned, I finally decided to climb out and get dressed.

I didn't know I owned so many elegant dresses and to be honest, it seemed nothing like me. These dresses were decorated with lavish blues and purples with high collars and tight restraining pieces. Nothing at all what I liked, and I was just about to give up when I saw a peculiar black corset matched with a dark blue dress. It was simple, and looked warm, so I donned myself in the garments and fetched myself a pair of dark black boots to finish everything off.

"There! Almost done." I told myself triumphantly, looking at the mirror. There was only one more thing for me to do, and it was to braid my hair. I never really liked wearing buns so I was surprised to see myself with one earlier. Carefully I did my hair into two separate braids that fell down to my shoulders and twisted with in and onto themselves. I looked a little childish, but this was the way I always liked to wear it, and it brought great happiness to see me back.

"Now. Time to go see what Master wants me to do…" I spoke to myself one last time before exiting the bathroom, and racing down the hall.

* * *

 _Master?_ I asked myself, flipping through the pages of my books and manuscripts. Throughout all of my research I never thought that it could be a possibility, if anything, the effigy should be disobedient and downright spiteful. This wasn't anything like I expected.

 _Maybe I am just over thinking things._ My mind offered tiredly. I hadn't had a proper night's worth of rest in months, and I was just about to fetch Anna and head off to bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"It better be important as usual servant. I'm still busy." I snapped angrily. The man knew better than to disturb me unless the castle was burning down or something life threatening event were to be occurring. However I was answered with a loud and feminine "Uhh what did you say?"

It was Anna, but luckily, it didn't seem like she heard me. Leaving my study I opened my bedroom door and was greeted by someone dressed as a commoner with more smile and happiness than anyone in the entire kingdom. "Hello Master." She bowed, her robotic eye flashing and whirring around in a small circle. "I- didn't really know where else to go but to you of course. You told me to spend some time recovering myself, and I think I've done so quite adequately, but now I am ready to serve!" She finished with a swing of her arms.

I furrowed my brow and shook my head. "Anna. Shut the door, and please, come inside."

"Yes my master!" She replied taking a step forward and shutting the door behind her. I looked her up and down and found that she was different… She was wearing a style she didn't wear before the accident, and I found it a little odd. A little bothersome as well… but I suppose the new version of her wouldn't be perfect?

"Anna, why do you call me your master?" I asked cautiously. According to the research I've done, it was unlikely that telling her to stop would do any good. At least, not right away.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head. "Are you not the one who made me?" She took my hand into her fleshy one, and grasped it with a cold metal one. I shivered at the contact, a dam of emotions slowly trickling through. "I mean that's how I thought it worked. If you were made by somebody in a lab then you are their servant and they are bound to you. To be honest, I don't think I can call you anything else." Her electronic eye looked me up and down slowly, a soft buzz emitted from it, and I couldn't help but feel a little anxious and exposed.

"No that is not at all what it means." I replied defensively. "You- you are an independent. You're my sister you said so yourself. You are Anna. Not a servant and I am definitely not your master."

"But you made me. I awoke in your lab. I may still be your sister, we may but I am your servant. That's how it has to work. You know that right?"

"I- I missed your touch…" I whispered, entirely out of context. I watched as my sister's eye once again glowed. "I just grow so weary talking about you like you are some object. You're not anymore, so, just forget about how you were made okay?" I ended up completely deflated and abruptly I began to feel soft tears drip down my cheeks. These were tears of exhaustion, and denial. There were always tears of denial.

"M-master?" Anna asked after a long minute of silent sobs and barely restrained sniffles. "Do you regret… erm… me being here?"

I looked up at her in horror, as if she said the single most insulting thing imaginable. "The last thing I regret is you being back with me!" I shouted.

She stared at me, as if she didn't quite believe what I said. I decided to continue. "There are just so many things to do now that you are back and- I don't know where to begin." The entire kingdom thought Anna was dead, and they haven't seen me since the tragedy.

To hell with my kingdom. At least, for now.

"Come, do you still like to listen to me read?" I asked selfishly. Out of all the things I had imagined I would do once she returned I wanted nothing more than to have her to cuddle up next to me. But of course Anna wasn't like that. She was more reserved, and royal. She always stood up straight and with dignity. She was a little like me- and although I have offered to do this before, it was when we were younger. It was a different time back then.

"Of course I do Master!" Anna smiled warmly and sat down on my bed. I felt my body shake with desire for her warmth and for her comfort and suddenly, It came upon me that my mind was still fighting against the idea that a machine, could ever replace a human being. But I was done fighting it, and I just wanted to let her in.

"Call me Elsa." I replied and retrieved a book off of the shelf. "Come lay with me, the morning is just starting to begin and we should have a few minutes before the rest of the castle awakens." I pulled back the covers on my bed and slid my body within their comforting embrace. My heart was pounding, blood rushing to my ears as I waited for Anna to join me. At least I hopped she would, maybe Anna thought that we would be to close? In the past, she always seemed to distance herself a little when things grew physical...

"Okay Mast- erm- I mean Elsa." Anna decided to crawl into the bed with the delicacy of a flopping fish. This new carefree and almost… clutzy… person that I seen was just so unlike her. Even still I tried to not let it get too much. Things had changed and I was just going to have to accept that.

"How does the story _The First Night_ sound to you?" I offered. It was a book that I knew she loved, or at least I thought she did. What if everything about her has changed? What would I do if this Anna, was an entirely different Anna than before the accident.

"Ooh that's one of my favorites." Anna replied before snuggling up to my and resting her head in the bosom of my chest.

There was this newfound closeness with her now, and I was conflicted between hating it because of how much unlike her these actions were, and loving it because of how warm she made my heart felt. It was a very confusing cluster of emotions that left both butterflies and hornets in my belly.

I shook my thoughts away and tried to focus on my reading. "Once upon a time…" I started before I was interrupted by a long sniff of Anna's nose.

I looked at her startled, and she looked back with a shy grin

"Sorry Master… You just smell so wonderful, and well, I think I remember always wanting to do that." Anna replied sheepishly. An awkward flush covered my face as I began to read once again focusing on the task at hand.

I tried not to think about the troubles and dangerous ahead of me. I tried not to think about the people, and the answers they would demand. Like standing at the base of a mountain and watching an avalanche head your way, there was nothing you could do but to ready yourself and wait.

"Once upon a time… in a place unlike any other..."

* * *

 **Greetings. I am an old author from , and now go by the name of Elsanna_Sis. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can. It's with all of my heart and creativity I write this for you, and I hope it fills you with inspiration, awe, and a little bit of wonder of what might happen next.**

 **Original inspiration by** **라면이조아요** **, or in poorly translated english, If this joahyo. Look him up on dcinside.**

 **01001001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100001**


End file.
